Bless the Broken Road
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Donna's cousin Cassie, comes home to visit. After Abel's homecoming, Donna gets killed and Cassie leaves back to San Diego. Will she come back a few years later and find out that everything has changed? Set during 1x12. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Happy to be Home

A/N: Hello once again! It is I and do I have a treat for ya'll. I've been thinking of this one for a while and I finally got it the way I wanted it. I'm not going to explain who everyone is... I mean, we all know who they are, right? If you don't, then you need to sit down, watch it, and take some notes. LOL. Well... I think this will be pretty cool and a couple chapters later, I'll introduce new characters in the story. It will be a doozy! But I'm gonna take this another direction and it will be totally different to what I or any of you are used to. Bear with me. Enjoy this and as always... R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy (the best show ever!) only my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy to be Home

Cassie Bennett jump onto the freeway after she got her coffee fix from Starbucks and headed north from San Diego to Charming, California. She had gotten word from her cousin Donna's mother in law, Mary, that Donna and her family is at the Department of Justice Facility in Stockton for questioning and possibly being a part in the witness protection program. Cassie put in three weeks vacation time, so she could spend time with Donna, Opie, the kids, and to see what's going on.

* * *

Donna and Cassie grew up in Charming since they were little, plus Cassie even lived with Donna for a while. But after Cassie turned thirteen, she moved to San Diego with her parents. When Opie was sent to Chino in for five years, Cassie moved back in with Donna to help with the kids for just two years.

During that time that Cassie was there, she became best friends with Juice, and she was messing around with Jax, despite Donna's protests against the club.

* * *

Seven hours later, Cassie passed the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign and smiled. She's happy to be home because it's been a while since she visited last time. Cassie pulled up to Donna's, but she didn't see any cars, so she figured that nobody was home. She decided to go drive over to Teller Morrow Auto Shop and try to find her there.

She parked her car, grabbed her purse, and got out walking towards the garage. She saw a guy under the hood of the car and said "Excuse me?" he turned around and she read his name tag. "Lowell? Do you remember me?" he gave her a funny look. "I'm Donna's cousin, Cassie."

"Oh hi." he nodded. "Long time, no see... how are you?"

"I'm doing good... hey, can you tell me where Donna is?"

"She went inside the clubhouse."

"Okay, thanks Lowell." she nodded. "It was god seeing you." she told him, then walked inside. She looked and saw Opie hugging Donna, she smiled. "Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Both of them turned around with their eyes wide, then Donna said "Cassie? What are you doing here?"

She gave Donna a hug. "Well, I was in the neighboorhood and I decided to stop by."

"Liar." Donna laughed.

They broke from the hug and Cassie looked up at Opie. "I'm glad you're out if Chino."

"Me too." he nodded.

"The reason why I'm here... Ope, your mother called me about what's been going on, so here I am."

He frowned. "My mother called you?"

"Yeah and after I found out, I took my vacation time."

"For how long?" asked Donna.

"Three weeks."

Donna gave Opie a kiss, then said "We'll see you at Jax's."

"Okay." he nodded, then gave Cassie a quick hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ope." Cassie smiled, then followed Donna outside to the cars.

"Follow me to the house and we'll drop off your car." Donna suggested, getting into her car. Cassie nodded, then followed her back to the house.

* * *

"Who were you and Donna talking to?" asked Jax, grabbing a beer.

"Guess who's back in town?"

"Who?"

"Cassie."

"Bennett?" Opie nodded. "Why?"

"My mother called her and telled her what was going on. She took time off of work to be here."

"Where is she?"

"With Donna."

"Is Cassie coming with her tonight?"

"Possibly." Opie shrugged with a smile.

A few minutes later, Clay walked in, and said "Let's do this deal."

* * *

After Cassie parked into Donna's garage, she got into Donna's car, and they left. "So where we going?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we're going to the store to buy Abel a welcome home present."

"He's out of the hospital?"

"Yep and Gemma's throwing him a party at Jax's tonight."

"Oh." Cassie nodded. "I'm glad Abel's doing okay... how's your kids?"

"They're spending time with Mary, but I'll tell her to drop them off before the party."

"Okay, because I haven't seen them in a while." Cassie said, looking out the window. "So... how's Jax been?"

"He's good."

"Is he still with Tara?"

Donna shrugged. "Not sure, since Wendy is out of rehab."

"Wonderful." Cassie nodded, then her phone rang a few minutes later. She pulled it out of her purse, then said "This will only take a second." Donna nodded as Cassie pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey Cass."

"Hey Trish... what's up?"

"I got word from Dr. Simmons, that if you don't get back to work... she's gonna fire you."

"I put in my vacation time."

"Well according to her, she never got your vacation time slip."

"There's a slip? I didn't know we were supposed to write it on a stupid slip."

"Well then... what did you do?"

"I told her and I wrote it on the calendar, like we usually do."

"She's saying that she never got it, because you didn't do it right."

"Ugh!" Cassie groaned. "I hate her... I just want to punch that stupid bitch in the face."

"You and I both." Trish laughed.

Cassie sighed in a defeated tone. "Fine... I'll be there in the morning, but until then, tell the bitch doctor to get the stick out of her ass and lighten up."

"Will do." she chuckled. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye Trish." then Cassie hung up her phone and sighed again.

"Should I even ask?"

Cassie looked over at Donna and said "It looks like my vacation time wasn't put in the "right way." she used her quotation fingers. "So I have to leave tonight."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, it sucks... I hate my boss."

"Maybe we can visit next time."

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "Next time." she paused. "I'll just leave after Abel's party." Donna nodded, then Cassie looked back out the window.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop there... how is it?


	2. A Good Night Turned Ugly

Chapter 2: A Good Night Turned Ugly

After Donna and Cassie bought Abel a present and picked up the kids, they headed over to Jax's, and met Opie there. As soon as they walked into the house, Tig yelled "Wow! Little Miss Bennett is here!"

She gave him a hug. "How are you, Tig?"

"I'm good and I'm even better now that you're here."

"Uh-huh." she said, letting go.

Seconds later, she was engulfed into another hug. "It's good to see you, Young Lady."

"Hi Piney." she said, then let go of him. "It's good to see you too." then all of a sudden, Cassie was picked up and got spun around in circles. "Juice!"

He stopped in mid turn. "What? I'm just happy to see my best friend." he put her down. "When did you get in?"

"Earlier."

"Oh okay." he nodded. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." she said, then Juice went into the kitchen. Cassie went to face everyone and made her rounds, hugging and telling them hello. After that she walked over to the guy with the 'Prospect' cut. "You must be Half Sack."

"That's me." he nodded.

"I'm Cassie... Donna's cousin." she paused. "I've heard somewhat about you."

"Good things I hope."

Cassie chuckled and said "Yep." then she sat down on the couch.

A minute later, Juice walked up to Cassie and said "Here you go."

"Thanks, Buddy." she said, then took a sip as the door opened.

Jax walked in with Abel in his arms, with Gemma and Wendy following behind him. Everyone crowded around them, but Cassie stayed posted in her seat. Minutes later, Cassie locked eyes with Jax. He let Gemma hold Abel, then he sat down next to Cassie, and said "What are you doing here?"

"What? Is Jax Teller not happy to see me?"

"I didn't mean it like that... I'm just surprised."

"Well, Mary called me and told me some of the stuff going on- them being in Stockton." Jax nodded. "And now... here I am."

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Oh really?" he nodded. "And why is that?"

He got closer to her and whispered "We have some unfinished business." he smirked.

Cassie chuckled. "Keep it in your pants, Jackson... I didn't come here to sleep with you."

"Maybe I can change your mind."

"Jax!" he looked over and saw a pissed off Wendy.

Cassie chuckled again as she took a sip of her beer. "You better go or warden number two will have your head on a silver platter."

Jax stood up and scoffed. "Yeah, right." then he walked over to see what Wendy wanted.

A little bit later, as Cassie was talking to Gemma, Luann, and Donna when Tara walked in the house. "Oh great." Gemma said, rolling her eyes.

"What's she doing here?"

"Cass... it's because of Jax." Gemma said, with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Oh." she nodded. "That's just... awesome."

After Tara grabbed a beer, she sat on the arm of the recliner, where Jax was sitting. Suddenly Tara bent down and gave Jax a kiss. Jax broke away, then Tara followed Jax down the hallway, into one of the rooms.

"Can you believe it?" said Luann. "There's three women here in the same house... in love with Jax."

"Who?"

Gemma scoffed. "You... Cassie, Tara, and Wendy."

"Who said that I love Jax?" she asked. "I've never said that."

"Who are you kidding?" Donna laughed. "It's written all over your face."

Cassie shook her head. "All you 'Old Ladys' are crazy."

Five minutes later, Tara came storming out and she left. Jax told Juice to make sure she got home okay, when Donna and Cassie walked up to him and Opie.

"We gotta head out." Donna said, giving Opie a hug, then nodded towards the kids over by Piney. "They've had a long day."

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "Me too."

"Well, thanks for coming." Jax smiled.

"I'm glad Abel's home." Donna smiled back, then Jax gave her a hug.

"Come on, kids." Opie said, walking out the door. Donna told everyone 'bye' then went outside with Opie.

"I guess... I'll see you later, Jackson."

He made a pouty face. "You're leaving too?"

"I have to get back to my job, by the morning or I'm fired."

Jax gave her a hug. "It was good seeing you... even if it was for a few hours."

She nodded, then let go. "Bye, Jax." she turned around. "Bye Everyone!"

"Bye!" they said and waved.

"Gimmie a call sometime." Jax told her, then she smiled at him, and walked outside.

As Cassie walked over to Donna's car, Tig walked outside and waved to Cassie, got on his bike, and took off. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ope's gonna take the kids home and I'm coming back to help Gemma clean up." Donna paused. "Do you want to go with me or Opie?"

Cassie started to think about it and her deciding factor was that she'd see Jax again. "Okay." she nodded. "I'll go with you." she looked towards the backseat of Donna's car. "See you kids later... goodnight."

"Goodnight Cassie." both of them said at the same time.

After Donna gave Opie a kiss, her and Cassie got into the truck and drove in the opposite direction of the car.

----

"Okay... maybe I do have some kind of 'thing' for Jax." Cassie shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think." Donna started. "Even though he has Tara and Wendy fighting over him... I know that he has a soft spot for you." she paused. "He might even love you."

"Whoa, whoa... you're getting way ahead of yourself."

Donna stopped at a red light and looked at Cassie. "I know he loves you... just ask him. I just feel as if you two belong together and one day, you might be."

"Okay." she nodded, then bent down to the floorboard to get into her purse. "Wait... I have something for you."

Seconds after that, Cassie heard a car screech behind them and bullets rang out. She heard the car screech next to her, followed by "Shit!... shit!" she recognized the voice and her eyes widened as the car peeled away from them.

Cassie waited a minute before she poked her head up, she felt pain in her left arm. The noise from the horn was loud to her, giving her a headache, then when she looked over at Donna, she screamed her head off.


	3. It Was a Long Few Days

Chapter 3: It Was a Long Few Days

Jax, Chibs, and Clay pulled up to the crime scene as Opie pulled up in Donna's car. "Donna!" he yelled. "Donna." he ran over and saw her laying on the ground, covered in blood. "Oh God! Baby, no!" he cried.

Minutes later, Tig and Juice pulled up on their bikes, then got off too see what was going on. Juice looked down at Donna, then as he glanced up, he saw Cassie getting her arm bandaged from the EMT's. He ran over to her and said "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"No." she whispered, then Juice noticed how puffy her eyes and cheeks were from crying. "Bullets went flying and some how my arm got hit."

"Do you know who did this? Did you see anything?"

"No." she lied, shaking her head. "It all happened so fast."

"Do you need anything?"

"I just want... you or Jax." she said, as tears fell down her cheeks.

He nodded, then went to go get him. He found Jax, helping Opie off of Donna, walking him away from her. "Jax!" he yelled, waving his arms.

"What!" Jax yelled back, the Juice pointed to Cassie by the ambulance and his eyes widened. "Oh... shit!" then him and Chibs ran up to her. "What the hell happened?"

Cassie looked down at the ground and Juice said "Cass was in the truck with Donna when it got shot up." he paused. "She got hit in her arm."

Jax kneeled down in front of her and looked up. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." she shook her head, crying. "Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Calm down... do you know who did this?" she looked away. "Cass, I need to know if you saw anything."

She slowly looked back at him. "I don't know who it was... I didn't see nothing." Jax nodded and stood up as Clay and Tig walked up to them.

"What happened, Cassie?"

Jax glared at Clay. "She was in the truck when it got shot up."

"Did she see anything?"

At the sound of Tig's voice, Cassie started shaking. She grabbed Jax's hand and squeezed, then he carefully wrapped his arm around her, and glared at Tig. "No, she didn't... but she got shot in the arm."

"Jax, you should take her to your place." Juice suggested, then Cassie looked over at him. "What? Do you need anything?"

"Can you get my purse out of the truck, please? It's on the floor board."

"Yeah." he nodded, then walked over to it.

Clay, Tig, and Chibs went to talk to Hale and Unser. As Jax was about to, Cassie grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me."

He shook his head. "I won't."

After Juice grabbed Cassie's purse, her and Jax got on his bike and rode off.

* * *

Clay pulled Tig to the side, away from everyone. "Did Cass see you?"

"I don't think so."

"Unser got her statement and she says she didn't see anything."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't see or even know that it was me."

Clay pointed his finger in Tig's face. "For your sake... you better hope so."

* * *

Jax pulled up to his house and parked his bike. He helped Cassie get off, then he got off, and grabbed Cassie's hand. "Do you mind staying here with me and Abel?"

"It's fine, Jax." she nodded. He gave her a weak smile, then both of them walked inside where Gemma and Wendy were waiting.

Gemma gave Jax a hug. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Yeah."

She let go of him and said "How's Opie doing?"

"You should go home, Mom."

"What about the baby?"

"I can take care of my son."

"You sure?"

"It's time for me to do this, Mom." he told her then he walked down the hallway.

Gemma noticed Cassie was standing there, then she saw her arm bandaged, and gasped. "What happened?"

"I was... in the truck when it got shot up."

Gemma pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Baby... I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry about Donna." Cassie just nodded and let go. "Are you gonna be here with Jax?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna park it on the couch." Cassie paused. "I'm still a little shaken up and I feel a lot safer with Jax around."

"He'll always keep you safe." Gemma smiled, then she looked over at Wendy. "Come on." Gemma grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Wendy scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, this is Jax's house and the two of you are not exactly on good terms... besides I need help with the funeral arrangements."

Wendy groaned, getting off the couch, then got into Cassie's face. "You lay one finger on my husband, I'll rip your head off."

"Last time I checked, he divorced you." she chuckled. "But good luck with that."

Gemma grabbed Wendy's arm. "Leave Cass alone and let's go."

Once they walked out of the house, Cassie locked it up completely, then she went down the hallway looking for Jax. She found him in Abel's room and walked up to the crib. "He's beautiful, Jax." she whispered.

"Thanks." he nodded, wiping his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda sorta... but not really." she paused. "But I'm okay for now." he slowly nodded. "I'm gonna go lay down on the couch and get some sleep."

As she was about to walk away, Jax grabbed her hand. "Don't go." he stood up and pulled her towards him. "Stay with me."

"Jax..."

He brought up her hand to kiss it and said "Please?" She nodded, then he moved the stray hairs away from her face and softly kissed her on the lips. A minute later, both of them broke away catching their breath. Jax grabbed her hand and led Cassie to his bedroom, then shut the door.

* * *

Cassie woke up at six am, in Jax's arms. She felt a sense of comfort and security. But even though she let her guard down and let herself have one night of passion with him, she knew she had to leave back to San Diego soon.

A few minutes later, Jax buried his face in Cassie's hair and mumbled "I love you." her eyes shot open and she slowly turned her head to look at him, but she saw that he was sound asleep. Cassie carefully wiggled away from him and got out of his bed. She quickly got her clothes bacl on, grabbed her purse, then checked on Abel. He was sleeping so peacefully and looked so adorable. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and left Jax's house.

Within twenty minutes, Cassie called a cab, was picked up, and headed to Donna's house. After she paid the cab driver and got out, her phone rang. She took it out of her purse and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Are you still coming into work today?"

"I don't think so, Trish."

"Why not? You're gonna get fired."

"Right now, it's not important."

"Cass, what's more important than your job?" Cassie groaned. "And you know Dr. Simmons will use this against you to get you out of there."

"Damn, I hate her."

"We all hate her, but you're good at what you do and you're an amazing pediatrician. Don't let that old bitter bitch ruin your career."

Cassie sighed. "Trish, I know you're trying to help and I love you for that, but if Dr. Simmons wants to fire me over something so petty, then let her. I can always find another job elsewhere."

"Fine." she said, in a defeated tone. "If you get fired... then I quit." she paused. "So, why aren't you coming into work?"

"Last night, me and Donna were going to the store. A car pulled up and shot up the back window." Trish gasped. "Killing Donna and somehow, my arm got grazed by one of the bullets flying."

"Oh my God!" Trish paused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know." Cassie lied. "But eveything happened so fast."

"Wow, Cass... I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I'll give you a call later with an update."

"Okay, you be safe over there."

"I will, Trish, bye."

"Bye." Cassie heard, then she hung up her phone, and walked into Donna's house. She visited with Opie, Mary, and the kids for an hour, and after that, she got into her car and drove to a Walmart.

Cassie ended up buying new bandages and a first aid kit for her wound, a simple black dress, and snacks for the long road trip. When she was done shopping for an hour, she left and went into a Motel 6 to pay for a room, and took a long nap.

* * *

The next day was the morning of Donna's funeral. Juice, Opie, and Jax sent Cassie three different texts the night before, telling her what time and where the funeral was.

After the service at the church, Cassie followed all the motorcycles to the cemetery and parked close by. As the Priest was talking, Cassie looked up and saw Jax walking towards the casket. Seconds later, Tara took Jax's cut out of Juice's hands as she stood up, then walked over to him, and helped him put it on.

Jax gave her a kiss, Cassie rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head. As they broke away from each other, Jax went up to Donna's casket and picked up a carnation. Cassie noticed that Jax was glaring towards Clay and Tig, she wondered if he knew anything. He kissed the carnation, putting on top of the casket with the others, and walked away.

After Donna's casket was lowered, Cassie said her 'goodbyes' to everyone, except for Jax. She got into her car and headed back down to San Diego.


	4. 5 Years Later, More or Less

...5 Years Later, More or Less...

Cassie was in her computer room, on her day off, thinking about how much she misses Donna, and looking through the pictures of them when they were younger. She still couldn't get the picture out of her head of Donna slumped on the steering wheel, it's just one memory she can't seem to shake, and her psychiatrist gives her medication for her nightmares and insomnia.

* * *

After Donna's funeral, Cassie lost touch of everyone, including her best friend Juice. She didn't go back to visit, call any of them, or send any texts. The day she went back to work, before Dr. Simmons was could fire her, she quit first. When Cassie quit, Trish quit as well as seven other employees.

Cassie and Trish decided to pack their things and move to Phoenix, Arizona to find a better job. Within two weeks, both of them got hired at Arrowhead Hospital, on the pediatric floor. Cassie was the head doctor and Trish was her number one nurse.

Everything was going great for Cassie, except for her nightmares of when Donna was killed and her seeing a shrink for it, but everything else was going fine in her life, until she started getting sick. She honestly thought, she had a stomach flu, but when she missed a period, she took a pregnancy test.

...Positive...

Cassie couldn't believe it, because she was told when she was eighteen that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant. Ever. That's the main reason why she wanted to become a pediatrician, so she could help other babies and kids. She was so excited and happy that this was her miracle baby, then Cassie started to think back the last time she slept with someone, and realized that the father of her baby is Jax. During her pregnancy, she debated if she wanted to tell him or not, but always decided against it.

Daisy Giselle Bennett was born two weeks late, on a early Wednesday morning on September 9, 2009 at Arrowhead Hospital at 12:31am. She weighed 6lbs - 3oz and she was 19 inches long. Daisy was healthy and beautiful, plus she did not inherit Jax's family flaw.

After Daisy turned two, Cassie opened up her own pediatric office, near the hospital where Daisy was born and her home. Trish works there as the main nurse. A few months after that, Cassie began dating Jason Sawyer, she met him at the Dodge dealership. He convinced her to buy a brand new navy blue Charger and go out on a date with him.

Months later, Daisy got used to the fact that there was a guy around the house, she began calling him 'Daddy' and he was okay with that. Trish ended up marrying her long time boyfriend, Michael Logan or Mike, and Cassie has the most adorable three and a half year old godson named Tyler.

* * *

Lately, Cassie's been thinking about dropping by Charming for the first time since Donna's funeral and tell Jax that he has a daughter, but she's not sure what would happen if she did.

Cassie's door opened and she got snapped out of her thoughts. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

"In a few hours, Baby... he's still at work."

"Daddy was supposed to take me to the park."

"He'll probably take you tomorrow... you can ask Aunt Trish if Tyler can go with you."

"Okay, Mommy." she gave Cassie a hug. "I'm gonna watch cartoons in my room."

"That's fine." Cassie nodded, then Daisy skipped out of the room. A few minutes later, Cassie pulled out her cell phone and stared at the number that she wanted to call. A half an hour later, she pressed the send button. "Fuck it." she mumbled to herself.

It rang four times and went to voicemail, then she left a message. "Um... hey Juice, it's me, Cassie. Long time no see or talk. I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch, with you being my best friend and all." she paused. "I live in North Phoenix, Arizona and I have my own doctor's office. I guess I'll go now, I'll talk to you later. Love ya, bye." then she hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

Cassie got up to open the door, then she laughed. "You know, Trish... you can just walk in, really, I don't mind." Cassie noticed the serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Well." she started. "Mike wants a divorce."

"What?" Cassie kind of yelled. "Why?"

Trish walked in and looked down at Tyler. "Go play with Daisy, okay?" he nodded and ran down the hallway.

"Come sit down." Cassie suggested, then both of them sat down on the couch. "What happened?"

"He... uh, had an affair with a Hooters girl."

"Hooters?"

Trish nodded as she started to cry. "Apparently, Miss Hooter-Whore is moving to New York and Mike wants to move in with her."

"What about Tyler?"

"He wants me to have full custody and he'll pay child support." Trish shook her head, "He doesn't want nothing to do with our son anymore."

"What a bastard."

"Is it okay, if me and Tyler stays here for a few days?"

"Yeah, of course."

Trish wiped her eyes. "Do you have a pen?"

"Hang on a sec." Cassie got up and walked into the kitchen, then grabbed a pen. "Here."

Trish took it and started signing the divorce papers. When she was finished, she set the pen down on the coffee table. "There... we're officially divorced and I have full custody of Tyler."

"I'm sorry, Trish."

"Thanks... you're my best friend and I love you, Cass."

"I love you too."

Trish stood up. "I'm gonna head over to the house to grab some things for Tyler and I."

"Okay." Cassie nodded.

"Tyler! Come here for a second!"

"What, Mommy?" he yelled, running into the livingroom with Daisy behind him.

Trish squatted down to their level and grabbed one of their hands. "Look at you two." she smiled. "Always together, like two peas in a pod."

"Aunt Trish." Daisy started, giving her a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed. "You two will be best friends forever."

"Yeah, they will." Cassie agreed.

Trish kissed both of them on their cheeks, then said "You two belong together." Cassie snapped her head up. "Okay, Tyler... Mommy will be back later, so be good for Aunt Cassie."

"I will, Mommy."

"I love you both... very much."

"We love you too." Daisy said, with a smile.

Trish smiled back, then stood up. She saw the funny look on Cassie's face. "What?"

"Um... nothing." she shook her head. "Just deja' vu."

"Oh, okay." Trish started walking towards the door. "I'll be back and thanks, Cass."

"No problem... wait." Cassie picked up the papers. "What about these?"

"I'm just gonna leave them... be back later."

"Okay." Cassie nodded. "Bye." then Trish walked out of the house. Cassie froze for a second, because she had a weird feeling in her gut.

"Mommy?"

She got pulled out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"Can me and Tyler watch SpongeBob?"

"Sure, Baby." she nodded, then both of them ran back into Daisy's room.

* * *

A/N: How do you like it this way? I heard a rumor that they'd probably either do a flash foward or take it where they left off. Mine... obviously is in 5 years in the future and set in 2013. So... let me know what you'll think. It's gonna be a little bit slow, but it will be good! Smooches kiddies!


	5. Massive Overloads of Information

Chapter 5: Massive Overloads of Information

Cassie felt a tapping on her leg. She stretched a little and fluttered her eyes. "Cassie." she heard.

"Jason?"

"You need to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

She quickly sat up in her bed. "I didn't think it was that late... has Trish came back yet?"

"Cass, you need to come into the livingroom with me."

"Okay, why?"

"There's a detective that needs to ask you about Mike and Trish." she nodded, then followed Jason out to the livingroom, and sat down.

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Bradshaw."

"Hello." she said, looking unsure.

"I need to ask you a few questions about Trish and Michael Logan." he paused. "When was the last time you seen Trish?"

"She was here earlier... around two forty five."

"And how about Michael?"

"Three days ago, when he dropped off my daughter."

"Did he seem strange or different to you?"

She gave him a funny look. "What's this about?" she asked.

"Cassie." Detective Bradshaw started. "There's no delicate way to put this, but we found both Michael and Trish, dead in their house." her jaw dropped to the ground as Jason put his arm around her. "We believe it was a murder-suicide."

"How?"

"According to the forensics, it looked like Trish was packing to go somewhere. There was a confrontation, followed by a struggle." Bradshaw paused. "As a result to the struggle, Trish got shoved off the top of the railing on the second floor, landing on the back of her head first."

Tears were falling down Cassie's cheeks. "Oh my God." she whispered.

"Then Michael took his .45 and used it on himself... three feet away from Trish's body." Cassie was just shaking her head and crying, then Bradshaw took out his notepad. "Can you give me any information as to why this happened to them?"

"Yeah." she wiped her face. "Trish came over earlier." she paused to look at Jason. "Are the kids still in bed?"

"No, I took them over Mrs. Gordon's house." she nodded. "They're fine."

"Okay." she turned her attention back to the detective. "Trish came over and told me that Mike was having an affair... she even brought over the divorce papers."

"And then what?"

"She signed them, told her son Tyler and my daughter bye, and she left to her house to pack... she was gonna stay here for a few days." Cassie paused. "Mike was gonna move to New York with the woman and give Trish full custody of Tyler."

"Okay." Bradshaw put away his notepad. "For right now, since I know of no known family members of either of them, Tyler will be in your care... until we talk to their lawyers or find a family member."

"Of course." she nodded.

"Thank you, Cassie, you've been very helpful." Bradshaw stood up. "I'll give you a call if anything else comes up or if I need to ask any more questions." she nodded again. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Jason stood up and walked him to the door. "Thanks for coming, Detective." he told him, then they walked outside.

Cassie broke down into tears and was sobbing. A minute later, her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "I don't wanna talk right now... call back later!" then she tossed the phone on the ground and continued crying.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassie calmed down. She was laying there in Jason's arms, but something felt off and she didn't feel right for some reason. Jason cleared his throat, then said "Um... Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd hate to bring this up... right now."

"What is it?"

"I have a conference in the morning, in Denver."

She wiggled out of his arms and sat up. "Jason..." she whined.

"It's only for two to three days, but four at the most. I'll be back before Trish's funeral." she laid back down on the bed. "I promise, Cass."

"Fine." she said, in a defeated tone. "I'll take time off of work and take Daze out of daycare, and have Mrs. Gordon watch them both."

"Babe... you'll be fine."

Cassie rolled over on her side. "I sure hope so, Jason." she reached over to turn off her lamp and closed her eyes. "Good night."

* * *

It was around four pm the next day and Cassie was fixing dinner for the kids. Jason left earlier to Denver around nine am and after Cassie took him to the airport, she picked up the kids from Mrs. Gordon's house. Cassie also went down to her work to get the time off and she talked to Daisy's daycare to get all of that squared away.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

"I'll get it, Mommy." Daisy yelled, the opened the door. "Um... Mommy."

Cassie wiped her hands with the dish towel and walked out of the kitchen. "Who is it, Baby?" she looked up and gasped. "Oh, my God."

"Long time no see."

"Juice! What are you doing here?"

"You know him, Mommy?" Daisy asked, looking up at Cassie with a frown.

"Yeah, Sweetie... how 'bout you go play with Tyler, in your room."

"Can we watch Scooby Doo?"

"Sure." Cassie nodded, then Daisy ran down the hallway into her room.

All of a sudden, Cassie jumped into Juice's arms. "Wow, Cass... I'm glad to see you too."

A few minutes later, she let go. "Come in." he walked inside and both of them sat down on the couch. "How did you know where to find me?"

"After I called you yesterday..."

"You called me? When?"

"Well... after you left me a voicemail, I called you back." he paused. "You answered the phone, crying, and you said that you didn't want to talk and to call back later."

"That was you?"

He nodded. "I thought there was something wrong, so I had to see if you were okay."

"But how did you find me?"

"I got skills and state of the art technology to find anyone."

"Oh." she nodded. "I'm sorry about last night, if I was rude or a bitch... it was a bit of a blur."

"Okay... but are _you_ okay?"

"For now."

"What do you mean, for now?"

"Last night, my best friend Trish was murdered by her husband."

"Really?"

"Yeah... apparently it was a murder-suicide and right now, their son Tyler is in my care until the detective finds other family members to take him."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Cass."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"So, you have a little girl?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"I thought the doctors said that you couldn't have any."

"That's what they said, but there she is... she's my miracle baby."

"That's great, Cass, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you." she paused. "Juice, the main reason why I called you yesterday... I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for not keeping in touch. I really missed you."

"I missed you too." he smiled. "And you're forgiven."

"Good." she nodded. "So how are things back home?" Juice slumped back on the couch and deeply sighed. "What?"

"A lot... has happened since you left."

"Like what?"

"In two thousand nine... that was the worst year ever." he shook his head. "Luann was killed by some rival porn director." Cassie's eyes widened. "You remember Otto?" she nodded. "These guys from The League, which are a bunch of white supremacist, beat up Otto and fucked up his eyes. He only can only see about ten percent or so." Juice looked down. "Uh... Gemma was raped by those League guys."

"Oh my God."

"And that Irish guy from the IRA, Cameron... stabbed and killed Half Sack, then kidnapped Abel." he paused. "Just so much has happened."

Cassie's head snapped up. "Abel was kidnapped?" Juice nodded. "And Half Sack was killed?"

"Yeah and as far as we know... Abel is still out there."

"Nobody could find him?"

"Cameron took off on a boat from the marina, he could of taken Abel anywhere." Juice paused. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it on the news."

"I don't watch the news... it's depressing."

"Oh."

"How's Jax?"

"He's a big mess... after all of this happened, he just went down hill. Tara left him and went back to Chicago, he's with a different woman every other night, and it's like he doesn't care." he looked into Cassie's eyes. "Jax needs you."


	6. Tyler Goes to Me?

Chapter 6: Tyler Goes to Me?

Cassie gave him a funny look, then said "Juice... I don't know what good I'd do for him."

"That's his daughter too, isn't it?" Cassie's eyes widened, then she slowly nodded. "He feels as if he has nobody or nothing to live for... so he does need you."

"I'll see what I can do... but how did you know?"

"Come on, it's not hard to tell." Juice gave her that 'duh' look. "As soon as she opened the door, I could tell that it was... she has his blue eyes, nose, and frown."

Cassie chuckled. "And his stubborness."

"I'm telling you, Cass... he needs you more than ever."

"Okay." she nodded. "Let me bury my friend, see what's happening with her son, and go from there."

"Thanks, Cass."

"You're welcome."

"So what'd you name her?"

"Daisy Giselle... the 'D' for Donna's first inital and the 'G' for Gemma's."

"Very cute." he nodded. "But you couldn't name her after me?"

"Well, I could of... but I wanted so much more from you than a name."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's a long time overdue, but would you be Daisy's godfather?"

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, Juice... you are my best friend."

"Wow." he nodded. "I'd be honored."

"Okay, thank you."

"No, thank you." he laughed, then looked up at the wall. "Who's the guy in the picture?"

"My boyfriend, Jason."

"Where is he?"

"He left this morning to be at some conference in Denver."

"For how long?"

"No longer than a week, but I dunno."

"Okay." he sat up. "I'll put my bike in the garage and park it on the couch."

"Juice... I do have a guest room."

"Oh, well then, I'll stay in there." he smiled.

"That's fine." she nodded. "Do you want to officially meet your goddaughter?"

"Yeah."

"Daisy, come here please!" Cassie yelled.

Seconds later, Daisy came running out of her room. "Yes, Mommy?" she said, standing next to her.

"I want you to meet someone very special to me... this guy right here, is one of Mommy's best friends and he's your godfather."

"Okay." Daisy nodded.

"His name is Juice."

"Juice?" she said, with a funny look. "Your mommy named you Juice?"

"No." He laughed. "It's just a nickname... my real name is Carlos."

"Hmm." she started to think, tapping her finger on her chin. "I think... Juice is better."

He nodded. "I think so too."

Daisy turned to Cassie. "Tyler is watching Scooby Doo without me."

"Uh-uh... you better get in there then."

"I know, right?" Daisy said, laughing down the hallway.

"She's beautiful, Cass."

"Thanks."

"And it looks like Uncle Juice will have to be around her more often."

Cassie laughed. "Sure... but why?"

"Because there is not gonna be any boys trying to mess with her... I'll kick their ass."

"And the ones she does date, will need Uncle Juice's approval?"

"Hell yeah."

She nodded with a laugh. "Well good." a few minutes later, the timer in the kitchen went off. "Finally."

"What?"

"Food." she said, getting up from the couch.

"What'd you make?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Pot roast."

His eyes widened. "No way... no wonder it smelled so good in here." she nodded. "Wow, I came to your house at the right time."

"You sure did." she said, taking it out of the oven and putting it on the stove. "Can you get the kids and tell them dinner's ready?"

"Yep." he nodded, then went down the hall.

As Cassie was setting the table, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Cassie Bennett?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Okay, my name is Ross Murphey and I'm Trish Logan's lawyer." he paused. "It is possible if we can meet? Maybe at your house to discuss guardianship of Tyler Logan?"

"Guardianship?"

"Trish didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"When Tyler was born, both Mike and Trish had a will, that if either of them are unable to take care of their son, then full guardianship goes to you."

"Whoa... Tyler Goes to Me? She never told me that, but I'd be glad to honor my best friends wishes."

"Okay, good. When will be a good time to meet? Is tomorrow okay?" he paused. "Say... nine am."

"That's fine."

"See you tomorrow, Miss Bennett."

"Okay, bye." she told him and hung up her phone. Seconds kater, the kids came running in. "Have a seat, you two."

"Okay, Aunt Cassie." Tyler nodded, then him and Daisy sat in their seats at the table.

Juice walked up and saw the look on Cassie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Trish's lawyer just called and he's coming over tomorrow to talk about guardianship of Tyler... in her will, he goes to me."

"Oh, wow... that's good, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want him to go to anyone else... I'm too attached to him."

"Question." Juice started. "If you and Jax made up a will thingy and neither of you could take care of Daisy, who would she go to?"

"Honestly... I'd really want her to go to you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You're my best friend and I trust that you'd take of her."

"I would and I wouldn't let you or Jax down."

"I know." she smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

Cassie walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. "Kids are bathed and put into bed."

Juice sat back on the recliner and patted his belly. "Dinner was... delicious."

"Well, you're welcome, Mr. Ortiz."

A few minutes later, Juice's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. "It's Ope."

"Oh, cool." she nodded.

Juice pressed the talk button and said "Yeah?"

"Where ever you're at, you need to get to the hospital, now."

"What happened?"

"Jax and a crow-eater got into an accident."

"What?" Juice kinda yelled, making Cassie flinch.

"They were on his bike and someone from Alverez's crew, hit them head on." Juice suddenly stood up. "And it was no accident, if you know what I'm saying."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Where are you?"

"I had to go out of town and take care of something."

"Well, get here." Opie paused. "Jax is in pretty bad shape and he's in a coma."

"Okay, thanks Ope." then Juice hung up and sighed.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"Jax got into an accident, on his bike."

"Oh no... is he okay?"

"Ope said that he's in a coma, but I don't know." he paused. "But I have to head out there."

"Okay." she nodded, then stood up, and gave him a hug. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem." he backed up to look at her. "I'll call you if something changes, with him."

"Please."

Juice kissed Cassie on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." she waved, then Juice walked out of her house. After Cassie heard his motorcyle leave, she started packing the kids suitcases and hers.


	7. Back to Charming in the Hospital

Chapter 7: Back to Charming in the Hospital

The next morning, Cassie met up with Trish's lawyer at seven am instead of nine, and signed all the paperwork she needed to. Cassie is now, Tyler's legal guardian until he reaches the age of eighteen. Around seven thirty, Cassie loaded up the luggage and the kids into her Dodge Durango, then picked up Jason's little sister Kaeli, and at about eight o'clock, they headed west on the freeway.

"So." Kaeli started. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Back to my home town."

"Which is?"

"Charming, California."

"We're going to Cali? Can we go to the beach?"

"Maybe on the way back."

"Okay." Kaeli nodded. "So... what's in Charming?"

"Someone I know, got into an accident."

"Oh... and I'm sorry to hear about Trish."

"Thanks."

"Who exactly are we going to see?"

"This guy I used to know."

"Is 'this guy' an old boyfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who is he?"

"His name is Jax and he's Daisy's F-A-T-H-E-R."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "I just wanna know if he's okay."

"Does my brother know?"

"Not yet, but I will tell him when he calls."

"How long are we staying in Cali?"

"A few days... we have to get back for Trish's funeral."

"Oh, right." Kaeli nodded, then went back to playing on her cell phone.

* * *

Cassie pulled up to a Motel 6, eleven or so hours later, and paid for a room. Both her and Kaeli carried the sleeping kids into the room and put them on the bed. "Kaeli, all you need to do is watch them. If they happen to wake up, I have snacks and drinks in my bag."

"Okay."

"And if you get bored, you can play on my laptop." Kaeli nodded. "Call me if you need me."

"All righty then." she gave Cassie a half ass salute.

"Thanks." Cassie smiled, then left to St. Thomas. She walked in, about ten minutes later, and saw all of SAMCRO, through the waiting room window.

She spotted Juice next to the vending machine and walked up to him, then his eyes widened. "Cass, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see if Jax is okay."

"Come say 'hi' to everyone first." she nodded, then followed Juice into the waiting room. "Look, who's home!" he yelled, getting their attention.

"Holy shit!" Opie yelled. "Cassie?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "It's me."

He ran up and gave her a big bear hug, spinning her around. "We missed you."

Opie put Cassie down and she said "I've missed you guys too." then she went down the line saying 'hi' and giving hugs to Piney, Chibs, Bobby, Clay, and Happy, but there was no Tig in sight.

She walked up to a guy she's never seen before in a 'Prospect' cut. "Cass." Juice started. "This is my cousin Vinny."

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi." she smiled. "I've heard of you before, but it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." he smirked, but his smirk quicky faded when he saw the glare Juice was giving him.

"So." Cassie started. "How's Jax?"

"The same... there's been no change since Ope called me at your house."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah, follow me." then Juice led her out of the waiting room and into Jax's room in the ICU.

Cassie gasped at the sight of Jax, hooked up to machines with tubes in his mouth and nose. He had bruises and cuts all on his face, neck, and arms. "Oh, my God." she whispered, as her eyes started to get watery.

"I'll leave you in here with him, for a little bit." Juice said, before walking out.

Cassie slowly walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair. "Jax... I'm so sorry I stopped talking to you, but I got here as soon as I could." she wiped the tears from her face. "I know this is asking a lot and I'm probably being selfish, but I need you to pull through this and wake up." more tears fell down her cheeks and she grabbed his hand. "You need to wake up... you have, I mean we have, a beautiful four year old daughter, and she needs you." she paused. "I need you, Jax."

Five minutes later, the door opened and shut, then Cassie heard "Welcome home."

"Gemma." Cassie stood up and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Cass."

"I'm glad to be home." they broke from the hug and Cassie sat back down. "Um... Juice told me about Jax and after I had to take care of some business, I came right over."

"What kind of business, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My best friend, Trish, was killed by her husband the other night." Gemma's jaw dropped. "And I had to meet with her lawyer to sign some papers, because she appointed me to be her son, Tyler's legal guardian."

"Oh, wow... I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thanks." Cassie said, with a weak smile.

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"A few days, but I do have to get home to bury Trish, then I'll be coming back... for Jax."

"Good." Gemma nodded, then sat down on the other side of the bed. "Because he needs you."

"Yeah, Juice told me the same thing."

"He's right, if anyone can pull him through this... it's you, Cass."

"Maybe." she nodded. "Juice also told me about Abel and I'm sorry."

"I believe, where ever my grandson is... he's alive and well." Gemma paused. "After eight months, they stopped searching. Jax didn't, up until two years ago... he just, gave up." Cassie just nodded. "He swore, he'd never have another child, and he hasn't, since Abel." Cassie's eyes widened and Gemma raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Um... what if he _does_ have another child?"

"What do you mean?"

Cassie went into her purse, pulling out her wallet. She took out a picture and gave it to Gemma. "Her name is Daisy Giselle."

"She's Jax's kid?" Cassie nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too chicken and after Donna was killed... I just couldn't bring myself to telling him." Cassie paused. "I know, keeping Daisy's existance was wrong on all levels, but I didn't know what else to do."

Gemma got up and gave Cassie a hug. "You're lucky I love you... otherwise, I'd be kicking your ass."

Cassie chuckled. "I know... I'm sorry."

"Okay." Gemma let go of her and sat back down. "See, this is exactly what Jax needs, to find his way back to us. Give him something to live for." Cassie just nodded. "Did you bring her?"

"Yeah, she's at the motel with my boyfriends sister and Tyler."

"Oh." Gemma gave her the picture back. "She's beautiful, Cass."

"Thanks." she nodded, then put it into her purse. "She's a mini Jax and she's stubborn like him."

Gemma laughed. "I bet she's a handful."

"A little bit, but for the most part... she's a good girl."

"Well, good." Gemma stood up. "I'm gonna head out. Will you stop by later tonight? I'm having a late dinner for the guys."

"Okay."

"Bring my granddaughter, Tyler, and your boyfriends sister... around nine fifteen."

"We'll be there."

Gemma smiled and walked to the door, then she turned around. "I'm really glad you're back, Cass."

"Me too." Cassie nodded, then Gemma walked out, and Cassie turned her attention back to Jax.


End file.
